The Legacy Lives On
by WolfMockingjay
Summary: *LBD UNIVERSE* It is a truth universally acknowledged that a group of girls on a rainy day must be in want of an adventure. Kinda like a longer one shot, set in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: As much as I love the Lizzy Bennet Diaries, I do not own them, nor do I own Pride and Prejudice. I hope chu like this fanfic! Reviews are greatly appreciated :) *LIZZIE BENNET DIARIES UNIVERSE***

It was a gloomy day in San Francisco for the five little girls on spring break. As the eldest girl stroked her calico cat, she glanced around at her four friends-more like the children of her mother's friends. "What are we going to _do_ today?! It's pouring rain outside, and our parents are having their _boring _conversations," cried the youngest girl. She and her twin sister were the youngest of the group at four years old, and they had reddish brown hair, an Asian heritage, and a greatly outgoing personality. The eldest girl was also from an Asian background, and she had acquired an impressive knowledge of filming for a girl of eight years. Her since-birth-best-friend was the same age, and she was almost more outgoing and loved to help her bestie as she video taped many of their adventures. She had pale skin and black hair with a red tint. Finally, there was her little sister. Though she had similar physical characteristics to her older sister, she was introverted and slightly socially awkward. It was evident that the seven year old took after her father, as she had a great love for reading and being read to, since she had just learned to read (however, she had extensive reading skills for a seven year old). "I've got it!" the older black and red haired girl began, "We can explore the attic! This place is _huge, _and I haven't even explored all of it. Let's go!" As her cousins and bestie agreed, they set off for the attic.

"What's this?!" questioned one of the twins after arriving in the attic of the mansion. "It says 'Costume...theater...props,'" read the younger and introverted girl, as she proudly showed off her advanced reading skills. Her older sister assisted them in opening the box, and they were in awe from the items that were found inside. There was a stuffed elephant, a misshaped stuffed puppy, a doctor's headband, a huge afro that belonged to Pemberly Digital, an unused professional tennis racket, a purple knitted hat, a plastic pink flower, a rainbow scarf, and a blue plaid shirt. The girls were overjoyed and began to try on these miscellaneous costumes. The eldest girl put on the purple knitted hat and grabbed her video camera to document the antics. One of the twins put on the itchy afro wig, while the other sported a doctor's headband and carried around the stuffed elephant. The older red and black haired girl examined the blue plaid shirt. She felt a paper in its breast pocket, so she took it out and read it to herself. 'It is a truth universally acknowledged that all good things must come to an end. Thanks to all my viewers for being there for me through this journey. -L. B.' the card said. She quickly slipped on the shirt that was evidently many sizes too big and followed her bestie around as they filmed. Then there was her younger sister. Though she was the most reserved of the group, she was particularly interested in the box's contents. Rummaging through the cardboard container, the girl found three...peculiar items. A red bowtie. A dark brown newsie cap. And a worn out softcover book with cursive green lettering. The book seemed pretty thick and advanced, so she collected her parcels and hid away between the cardboard boxes of the attic, to engross herself in a book.

The children were having so much fun that they did not notice the young girl's disappearance. In fact, they were also oblivious to the tall man with a natural afro ascending the stairs to the attic with a bewildered expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was William Darcy's birthday, and his friends and family were exerting all of their energy into making his surprise party practically perfect! And a surprise. Of course, Darcy wasn't particularly fond of parties, so they had to keep it a secret. _All _of Darcy's friends and family were there. ALL OF THEM! Lizzie had invited her family too, since they had all been acquainted after the wedding. Gigi Darcy, Fitz Williams, Charlotte Lu (though she was happily married, she kept her maiden name), Bing Lee, Jane Lee, Lydia Bennet, Kitty Bennet, Mary Bennet, and Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were there. Plus Jane's, Lizzie's, and Charlotte's children of course. Lizzie had also tentatively invited Caroline Lee and Ms. Catherine de Bourgh. However, Caroline could still not stand to see Jane and Bing together, and Ms. de Bourgh was not to let her deformed canine interact with Lydia's Kitty Bennet, keeping them from attending.

William Darcy was to be home within the hour, and his scheming family was still preparing his celebration. With all the commotion in the house, Fitz realized that the five children were missing. As he needed to grab some supplies from the attic, he decided that he would check there first for the children, and not to inform their parents, as to not worry them. When he reached the attic, there was quite a scene waiting for him. "Uhhh, Gigi-D, you might wanna see this," he called to Georgiana who was nearby. "What is it Fitz?! I'm sorry, but I'm trying to get the decorations ready for-" she stopped mid-sentence. "Exactly. Heh, I guess the kids got into our old costume theater bin, eh?" he smiled. Gigi and Fitz wrangled up four kids and turned off the video camera when all of a sudden, they heard the closing of a car door. Turning to each other, they said in unison," "IT'S DARCY!" With no time to get the four girls out of their costumes, they rushed downstairs, just in time to surprise Darcy. Oh, he was surprised all right. But Gigi still felt like something was...missing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darcy couldn't believe what his family had done for him, and he had an interesting reaction since he 'had a hard time expressing himself.' He loved that Lizzie had brought everyone there, especially because his parents could not be there. When he walked into the living room and saw his best friend (besides Bing Lee, of course), Fitz, he couldn't have been more surprised. And neither could Lizzie or Charlotte or Jane or Bing. Lydia busted out in laughter. Fitz released the four girls who ran off to their respective parents. Charlotte Lu's daughter was dressed in her old purple knitted hat that Lizzie had used as a makeshift costume when Charlotte herself wasn't around for their vlogs. Jane had two twin daughters, and the daughter that she picked up was dressed in an afro from Pemberly digital that William had borrowed to play Fitz Williams in one of Lizzie's videos. Bing then held her other daughter, and she sported a doctor's headbad that Lizzie used to impersonate Bing, himself. Finally, Lizzie picked up her older daughter. Lizzie began to tear up. She was wearing her old flannel shirt that many of her friends and sisters had used to play her in costume theater. Her daughter handed her the card that she found in its pocket saying, "Mommy, what's this?" Charlotte gasped. Lizzie began, "I'll...explain to you when you're older." Darcy smiled. Georgiana burst into the room, "Sorry to interrupt the nostalgia, but _WHERE IS YOUR OTHER KID!?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The whole crew set off, looking throughout the house for Darcy's youngest daughter. Since she took after her father, Darcy's first instinct was to check back in the attic, in a nice, quiet place that would be perfect for reading. He softly padded through the memorabilia of their past, and he came across a small girl. She was wearing a bowtie. And a newsie cap. "Why, what are we doing here, Ms. Darcy?" he asked softly. She gasped, "Daddy...I'm sorry. I didn't know when you'd be back, and..." William smiled, "It's alright, my love. Our family was worried about you, but I knew that you just wanted a quiet place to get away." "Like father, like daughter," she commented. He picked her up and rested her on his shoulder. "Whatcha reading? The next great American novel?" he asked, playfully. She glanced at her book quizzically, "Somethin' I found in Mommy's box of costumes. A book called _Pride and Prejudice_. It's a little hard to understand." "Well, how about I read it to you and your cousins, eh?" Darcy offered fondly. "Yeah! It looks great! And guess what? The boy's name is Fitz...Fitzwilliam...Darcy! Like you and me. We're Darcy's," she said proudly. "That's right my dear," he responded, taking her newsie cap and placing it on his head. "We are Darcy's. Now let's go show Mom our costumes!" he concluded. That night, they celebrated Darcy's birthday, and Jane baked some of her famous snickerdoodles and brewed some raspberry tea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Look what I found!" Darcy proclaimed proudly, carrying his youngest daughter into the room. Charlotte Lu videotaped the entire spectacle after her daughter brought her Charlotte's old video camera. Gigi burst into the room, Fitz behind her, carrying a large laptop, a webcam attachment, and a large cardboard box. "I think this reunion calls for some..COSTUME THEATER!" she exclaimed. The children were dressed in the costumes of their parents, and Lydia ran the video camera.

The eldest Darcy began the video, "My name is Lizzie Bennet, and this is my video diary!" One of the Lee twins, wearing a pink and yellow plastic flower, walked over to her cousin. "Hi, Lizzie! It's so good to see you! Snickerdoodle?" she said, carrying over a plate of cookies and a cup of raspberry tea. "OMG hey, Jane!" said her twin, wearing the doctor's headband. "Hey, Charlotte!" she said, waving to the camera as her father used to do (thinking that the Diaries were video messages for Charlotte). Charlotte's daughter ran over to the eldest Bennet, "Hey, my since-fetus-bestie!" she called, embracing her best friend. The four girls chattered to each other for a minute, but then they were silent. A young girl quietly walked into the frame. She wore a newsie hat, bowtie, and suspenders. She appeared to be texting on Gigi's cell phone. Will picked her up and rebuked her, "Are you really fake texting?" Using her best deep voice, she responded, "It's super important!" Charlotte hugged her daughter who said, "Darcy really needs to work on his game." Jane picked up one of her daughters, and the twin said, "He's tall. Darcy is definitely tall." The other daughter said to her father, "I know you're not a gay serial killer," resting her head on his chest while sitting in his arms. Finally, the eldest Darcy looked at her mother and softly recited, "He may have the social skills of an agoraphobic lobster, but he's my dad. And the hills in San Fran are_ quite_ unforgiving." Gathering all of her friends and family at her side Lizzie looked into the camera, "My name is Elizabeth Darcy, and this," she gestured to the group around her, "is my family. I'll never forget my great viewers." Lydia turned off the camera.

**I realized it was a bit short and was so caught up in the fact that it's over so I added the last chapter :) tank chu for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
